


Let Me Help

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader walks in on Dean rubbing one off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

It was universally known that you didn’t exactly have the finest of timings. You were notorious for talking at inappropriate times and for walking in on conversations you weren’t supposed to bear witness to. These things occurred more often than you could count. By now, you had gotten used to it, shrugging off the awkwardness in the speed of light and adopting a nonchalant demeanor when those around you shook their heads at your shenanigans.

But today, today you were caught completely off guard. Sam had taken the day off to himself, deciding to spend it God knows where and you had decided to stay at the bunker to relax. Laidback time was quite rare being that everything seemed to be going berserk in the supernatural world nowadays. And the Winchesters and you were more than glad when today rolled around, there was absolutely no work to be done.

Meandering through the halls, you discovered that you had yet to look into a few rooms that were still locked and curiosity trumped laziness, your desire to take a nap overpowered. You were determined to see what was behind those doors, recalling that Dean was the one who kept all the keys in his drawer. _For safekeeping_ , he had said.

You made your way to Dean’s room, completely disregarding the weird noises being emitted from behind the door. Your fingers wrapped around the doorknob and you pushed. Dean’s groans intermingled with the high-pitched, phony moans of the porn stars splayed out on his laptop’s screen. He was laying back, spread-eagle, on his bed. Void of any clothes, a thin layer of sweat caused Dean’s abs to stand out, the muscles in his arm pronounced as he worked his hand over his penis.

It took him a second or two to realize that he had company, his eyes snapping opened and pupils contracting in panic. You screamed, the note of your voice high enough to cause Dean to cringe and disregard his state, hands flying to cover his ears to try to protect them from you.

“Get out!” he screeched.

“Dean, for the love of—lock the goddamn door!” you spat back, slamming the door closed and groaning loudly all the way to the bathroom. Quite dramatically, you splashed water and soap on your face until you felt the slimy feeling ebb away, only to be replaced by awkwardness and dread at the thought of having to talk to Dean after this ordeal.

Quickly scurrying to your room, you breathed easier when you saw that he wasn’t in the hallways and locked the door behind you. For the rest of the day, you became determined to not lay eyes on him, avoiding to go to the kitchen when you heard him shuffling about.

But pretty soon, you had to face Dean, bear through the flush it brought to your cheeks whenever you thought of him and try not to stutter whenever you had to speak to him. Sam immediately noticed the tension in your shoulders and questioned you in regards to it, but upon receiving silence from you, he resorted to Dean.

“She walked in on me cleaning the rifle,” Dean said.

“Oh, okay,” Sam furrowed his brow.

“No, Sammy,” Dean shook his head and scoffed. “She walked in on me _cleaning the rifle_ ,” he made a jacking off motion with his hand.

“Oh, _oh_!” Sam exclaimed, pulling back to shoot Dean a disgusted look. “Well, that explains it. She’s so awkward about these things.”

“I have every intention of taking advantage of this,” Dean said as he took a big bite of his sandwich, smirking despite the food in his mouth.

“Oh, God,” Sam shook his head.

* * *

True to his word, you found yourself a victim of Dean’s taunting for the next few days. It was mostly subtle flirtations thrown your way, an innuendo being slipped into conversation and you were too late to catch it. By the time you reacted to it, Dean had already jumped to another subject and you were left glaring at him as he acted as if nothing.

But as the days progressed, so did Dean’s teasing. A particular Thursday afternoon, you were in the kitchen with Sam, chopping up lettuce for the salad you were preparing. Sam was sautéing a few veggies as Dean strolled into the room, nose in the air.

“Smells delicious, guys,” he smiled at Sam before standing next to you. He was too close to you for comfort and with your eyebrow raised, you shot him an inquiring glance. “Do you need help in anything?”

“No, I’m good,” you shot him a phony smile before turning towards Sam. “Can you pass me the cucumber? Did you rinse it?”

“Yeah, here,” Sam said, handing you the vegetable.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need a cucumber,” Dean said, voice low as he leaned down to whisper into your ear. “I can help, all you have to do is ask.”

“Dean, would you let it go?” you rolled your eyes.

“I will not let you get off that easy, though,” he chuckled. “But it’ll be worth it.”

“You’re insufferable,” you mumbled, quickly slicing the cucumber and tossing the slices into the salad bowl.

“I’m serious, Y/N,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his shirt. “If you need any help flicking the bean, I’m here for you.”

“Okay, what do I have to do to get you to stop this?” you glared. “It’s not my fault you don’t lock your door when you’re busy playing with Mary Palmer and her five sisters.”

At this, Sam snorted and tried to conceal it with a cough, but you followed his lead and burst out in laughter at Dean’s face. He looked quite taken aback and you felt victorious for having caught him off guard.

“Hey, I’m just trying to show my appreciation for you by teaching you my secret handshake,” Dean said, looking quite offended.

“Your secret handshake is quite different from mine,” you clicked your tongue, brushing past him to set the salad down on the table. “So, I don’t think you’d be of much help.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you’d be surprised,” he laughed. You rolled your eyes, not responding and glad when he didn’t say anything for the rest of dinner.

In fact, he was relatively quiet about the masturbation subject for a few days. That was until he walked into the bathroom while you were taking a shower.

“Dean! I’m in the middle of a shower,” you screeched when you glared at him through the fogged glass, your voice resonating through the bathroom quite loudly. He smirked at you, continuing about his business as he lifted the toilet seat up and began unbuttoning his jeans. “Dean!”

“What? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he laughed. Before he could think of pulling himself out, you had turned your head away. However, curiosity got the best of you. You would have been lying to yourself if you’d deny that Dean had been in your mind these past few days. Every time you decided to let off some steam, lie back on your bed, and take care of yourself, he was never too far from your thoughts. And now that you had an accurate picture of how truly _blessed_ he was down there, well, Dean was your fantasy.

In the middle of your reverie, your head had turned towards him and your eyes landed on his flaccid cock. By now, he had finished what he was in the bathroom to do. He had caught you staring and felt pleased with himself, deciding to take things a bit further. His fingers had wrapped around himself and they were stroking up and down, blood quickly plumping his dick. Once he was fully erect, Dean stepped out of his pants and turned to you, length bobbing as he walked over to the shower stall. He smirked as he opened the glass door.

“You know, you could always,” his eyes wandered down your body, voice deep and lusty. “Well, _I_ could always show you just how good it can be to bring yourself pleasure. You want me to?” He held out his hand and letting desire overtake you, your hand came to rest on his palm. He squeezed reassuringly as he helped you step out of the stall, pulling you incredibly close to him. You gasped as the head of his dick hit your stomach, the wet that had been beading at the tip smudging across your lower belly.

“We can start slow,” Dean said, fingers fluttering up your arms, ghosting across your shoulders and chest. You felt yourself shiver, heat pooling between your legs as his thumbs grazed against your nipples, the nubs hardening under his touch. “Let the desire build up,” his voice continued as your eyes became hooded, his touch rougher on your breasts. He cupped them in his palms, squeezing slightly before leaning his head down.

His mouth was hot and wet, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your crotch as it engulfed your nipple, relentlessly sucking. An obscene popping sound resounded as he pulled away, flicking the tip of his tongue against the hard nub before moving to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

You were pretty sure your knees were close to giving up, your legs turning to jelly with every one of his suctions. Dean smiled as he pulled away from your chest, arm snaking around your bare waist. “Come on, I got a surprise for you,” he whispered.

You let him pull you with him across the bathroom and out into the hallway, despite you wearing nothing and him only his Henley shirt. He led you into his room and shut the door behind him, asking you to lay back on the mattress. “I’ll take care of you,” he winked before turning towards one of his drawers.

You did what he told you, making yourself comfortable on his bed, curious eyes always on him and marveling at him. The thighs on the man prompted you to wipe at your chin and make sure you weren’t drooling as your gaze roved upwards until they arrived to his ass. You’d be deceiving yourself if you said you didn’t want to sink your teeth into it. Dean turned around and his half-erect length greeted you, swaying slightly as he walked up to the bed.

“I took the liberty of making a purchase a few days ago,” Dean’s voice prompted you to look up at his eyes and you gulped thickly.

“W-what did you buy?”

“This,” he held up a small vibrator, flipping the switch and smirking when a low hum emanated from it. “Thought it’d come in handy later on, and look at us now.”

“Cocky never quite leaves you, does it,” you toed at his hip as he laughed, shaking his head.

“Open your legs, sweetheart,” he patted your thigh and you felt your legs part, making room for him to kneel between them. Dean’s eyes landed on your wet heat and he felt his cock give an interested twitch, beginning to swell once again. Yet he ignored his own needs and cleared his throat, his digits skimming across the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, pressing more insistently into your muscles as he arrived to your hip bone.

“I always love to tease myself first,” he said, stroking across your pelvic bone and down the crux of your thighs, missing your labia by a few millimeters. Your breath hitched and you gave a soft whine, your pelvis jolting upwards. “Try to go as much time as I can without really touching myself,” his fingers skimmed your taint, squeezing slightly before rubbing alongside your inner thigh.

“D-Dean, I can’t,” you groaned.

“Patience, Y/N,” he growled. “I promise that the end justifies the means.”

“Shut up, shut up,” your head swayed from side to side. He smiled softly and let his touch linger on your outer lips, quickly becoming damp from the fluids that had already build up.

“You should play with your breasts,” he ordered. “I bet your nipples would love some attention.” You heeded his words and your hands squeezed at your chest, thumbs immediately going to work on your hardened nipples. Dean peeled his eyes away from your breasts and focused on your pussy. By now, his touch had turned more intimate, fingers barely slipping into your entrance to get them wet before lathering your lips with your fluids.

Using his other hand, Dean parted your labia, raising the hood that covered your clit until the stiff nub was visible. He held himself back from leaning down and eating you out, opting to flip the switch on the vibrator and direct it towards your pussy. He teased first, sliding the toy down your inner lips and smirking when you moaned at the sensation. Once he was sure you were close to exploding from frustration, he directed the vibrator upwards. Without a warning, he pressed it against your clitoris and you screamed, back arching and head pushing hard against the pillows. He was relentless, rubbing the toy on you in circles, raising the vibrations until you were a squirming mess underneath his touch.

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, flattening himself on the mattress and letting his tongue lick your slick entrance as the vibrator works mercilessly on your clit. He groaned at the taste of you, eyes crossing in pleasure. Your hands landed on his head, pulled at the roots of his hair as you pressed him harder into you. He sucked your lips before piercing you with his tongue once again.

The pleasure built up until it had nowhere else to go. You shut your eyes tightly and your body went rigid as your orgasm hit. Dean dropped the vibrator and began to suck harshly on your clit as he saw you give in to your peak, sucking you all throughout your orgasm until it finally receded.

Your body went lax as the sensations ebbed away, glancing down at Dean and exchanging smiles with him as he sat up on his haunches. It took a lot for you to raise your hand and motion for him to come close, but you really wanted to kiss those pink, swollen lips, taste yourself on his tongue. Without wasting another second, Dean crawled up your body and his mouth crashed down on yours, tongue plunging into let you suck on it harshly. You moaned as his dick pressed into your stomach, leaking liberally at the tip.

Dean’s groan was sinful as your fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping him fast and lathering the head with cum pulsing out of the slit. He fucked into your fist and you quickly directed him towards your entrance. Without a warning, your pelvis jerked and your walls fluttered around half of his cock as he entered you.

“F-fuck, shit!” Dean yelled out, biting your lower lip as he moved forward until he was buried deep inside you. Your free hand raked across his shoulder, nails leaving red marks on his freckled skin as you adjusted to his wide girth. Dean was reluctant to move, marveling at how tight you were around him and afraid that if he began to thrust, it’d hurt you.

“C-come on, Dean,” you urged. “M-move, fuck me hard, please.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he smirked, prompting a snort from you. He kissed your cheek tenderly, a sharp contrast to the way his hips began to move. It was rough and animalistic, his pelvis slapping against you as his looped his arm under your thigh. Raising your leg up, he laid it on his shoulder in an angle that had his cockhead slamming against your g-spot with every trip into your body.

Moans and the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room, an occasional expletive escaping from Dean’s mouth and his name from yours. You felt Dean throb inside you, you knew he was close to his peak and squeezed your walls around him.

“C-come first,” he insisted, his hand running down between your bodies and thumb seeking out your clit. He rubbed harsh circles around it in tandem to his thrusts until you were teetering on the edge of orgasm once again.

With a moan of his name you hit your peak, Dean shivering and moving his hips faster as he felt you come around him. Halfway through your orgasm and Dean was coating your walls with hot cum, hips jerking sloppily as pleasure overwhelmed him. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck as you both came down from your high. Dean kissed your shoulder as he pulled out, collapsing on top of you in a tired heap.

“No,” you squeezed his sides. “Off, Dean, off.”

“But it’s comfortable,” he whined, remaining on you.

“You’re heavy,” you whimpered. He laughed softly before sliding off you and onto the bed. His strong arms scooped you up and brought you into his embrace, his lips seeking out your own. He smiled after a few kisses were exchanged and you pulled away, asking him what was up.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing to jack off by myself anymore,” he said. You rolled your eyes as Dean cackled.


End file.
